


That awkward moment when you find your boyfriend on PornHub

by KiwiWolf91



Series: Sceo College Adventures [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But then Scott and Theo make up, M/M, Sad Scott, Stiles/Lydia background relationship, Theo has a dirty secret, This is a sceo story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: Set after 6B, where Scott's gone to UC Davis and is living the college life and ends up in a happy relationship with a reformed Theo (Which may be explored in other works)However! Scott discovers Theo is a pornstar and gets understandable upset at sharing what is his with the world - Will Scott and Theo find a way to make up?Not very smutty I feel for a story involving porn





	That awkward moment when you find your boyfriend on PornHub

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Demonzdust for all the amazing support and beta'ing this for me!

'buzz….buzz….buzz….buzz'

Scott was sprawled out on his double bed - that took up way too much space in his small dorm room -when he heard the vibrations coming from his side table. 

Peeling his eyes from laptop beside him, he picked up his iPhone and saw Stiles name lighting up the screen. He shook his head at the disturbance but swiped to answer the call as he sat up on the bed.

A distinctly non Stiles voiced greeted him.

“Scott, how's the studying going?” Lydia asked, he could almost visualize her checking her nails as she interrogated him down the phone.

Scott laughed “Hello to you Lydia, oh how's the studying going … yeah, great. At it right now.”

Scrolling through porn could be considered studying biology . . . surely.

“Oh god, we haven't called in the middle of you and Theo fucking have we?”

Scott laughed so hard he dropped the phone. He scrambled to find it from wherever it had bounced to and hoped to god that the screen wasn’t cracked from the contact with the floor.

They had survived Alpha werewolves, crazy druids, hunters, ghost riders, surely the iPhone 7 could survive a small drop to the floor. His hand made contact something cold under his bed, something that was fortunately not smashed to pieces.

Bringing the phone back up to his ear he could hear Stiles and Lydia in the background.

“Guys, guys!” he shouted “It's okay, there's no...” he paused for a second to find the wording

“Fucking happening? Thank god.” Lydia finished for him.

“Yeah, Theo's out shopping...”

“For tools to murder you in your sleep?” Stiles joined the conversation.

Scott rolled his eyes even though he knew Stiles couldn't see it. Not a totally surprise, but still disappointing that even after over three months of relationship bliss Stiles still didn’t trust his boyfriend.

After the Ghost Riders had been defeated, Theo had high tailed it out of Beacon Hills – and then fast forward twelve months to when Scott had moved to UC Davis, who should he bump into but one Theo Raeken himself while standing in line at a cafe trying to order a iced mocha.

One could call it fate, or Scott's inability not to worry about other people (even evil, soul-less creatures) but he had agreed to have coffee with Theo and chat. Which was how he found out that Theo had started going to counselling, having found a counselor who was in-tune with the supernatural for all the very messed up shit he had gone through.

He never thought he would say this, but he felt truly sorry for Theo who looked genuinely horrified when he recounted all the things he had done to survive.

Speaking of surviving, while Scott was deep in study at UC Davis, Theo had found himself a job. All he would tell Scott was that it was in the entertainment industry and that it helped pay the bills and keep the Netflix on. According to him, that was all that really mattered.

Given that he had always been comfortable with bisexuality, (he’d had more than one experience with Stiles’ helping hands) it hadn't been too hard for Scott to admit that he found Theo attractive and the more he got to know the other side of Theo, the more he remembered the kid from eighth grade with a wicked sense of humour and a cute smile.

He had been content with his one-sided crush till one day after enjoying pizza and talking shit, Theo had turned to him with a confident smirk undercut slightly by scent of anxiety and asked how many dates they had to go on before he was allowed to kiss him.

In the moment that it had taken for Scott to process the request, Theo had leaned across and stolen a peck. Biting his bottom lip, Scott had looked across at Theo. 

“That wasn't cool man.” he said.

Shell shocked was an understatement for the look that flashed across Theo's face before the calm composure returned “Dude, I was just joking.”

A stupid grin reached from ear to ear on Scott's flash when he took his turn to lean in. 

“What I meant is our first kiss should have been a bit more romantic.”

He wasn't sure if Theo was speechless; Theo after all was never speechless, but there was no reply as Scott leaned in further and let his lips engulf Theo's.

“Scott, you are listening to me aren't you?” Lydia demanded down the phone as Scott zoned back to the present.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just busy studying.”

There was a dramatic pause, Lydia's way of telling him she knew he was bullshitting her.

“Right, I'm glad you're busy studying but...” 

Lydia's voice zoned out as a thumbnail on Scott's screen caught his eye.

It couldn't be. He clicked on it.

A familiar voice moaned though the laptop speakers “Oh, I've been a bad bad boy...”

“Uh Lydia, I got to go.” Scott absentmindedly mumbled as he hit the red button on his phone. 

There on his laptop screen, on PornHub for the whole world to see, was his boyfriend. Tied spread eagle across some guys deck being spanked.

White his jaw gaping and head racing Scott clicked the next link and the next one. Every time his boyfriend was being ridden like the free campus shuttle. He was vaguely aware of his phone buzzing incessantly next to him but his only concern was on the laptop screen.

No wonder Theo was so cagey about his job. Everything made perfect sense now. 

He had been so incredibly stupid to believe Theo. To trust that conniving, manipulative chimera.

The room grew dark as the evening rolled into night. Scott’s ignored phone buzzed as he sat in silence. Eventually the door crashed opened and the dirty, lying whore rolled in. 

Of course Theo didn't look dirty, he looked like a freaking model with his designer clothes, his messed up hair which he spent way too long on in the morning, not to mention his delicious scent of his aftershave gently floated through the air. 

Flashing his trademark innocent, 'butter wouldn't melt in my mouth' smile at Scott, Theo looked around the dark flat in confusion 

“Um, have you heard of a light switch?” he asked, flicking the lights on and Scott blinked as he was temporarily blinded.

“Why are you sitting in the dark anyway?” Theo questioned curiously, a semi mocking tone in his voice as he dumped himself beside Scott.

Scott's phone buzzed again, catching the attention of Theo who frowned with concern as he picked up Scott’s phone and scrolled through the list of missed calls..

“Scott, is everything okay with you and Stiles? You have like a million missed calls from him.” When he received no answer he inched closer to Scott. “Come on Scott...”

Scott shoved him away, and a hurt look cast over Theo's face – as if Theo had a right to be hurt. With his fake act, fake caring, fake relationship. Everything about him was as fake as a rubber chicken.

“I want you to see something.” Scott declared, mentally kicking himself as his voice cracked.

Theo edged closer again, that stupid concerned look still plastered over his ridiculously good looking face.

He mentally kicked himself again that he let himself be fooled by Theo for a second time, the chimera had proved himself an excellent actor with the Dread Doctors but still after the Ghost Riders Scott had let him leave Beacon Hills to carry on his life.

Worse, however was when he ran into Theo by chance, he let the little bastard worm his lying way back in.

Without looking at Theo, Scott hit play on the video on the laptop. He could feel the chimera beside him shrink into himself, before Theo slammed the lid of the laptop down.

“Scott...” he started with a heavy voice “Look, Scott, Look at me please, please just look at me.”

Turning his head, Scott felt a wave of disgust roll over him. Theo, who was already fun sized, looked even smaller and had gone a sickly pale. “Scott, if you give me a moment I can explain...”

“I'll give you a minute.” Scott replied, and Theo smiled gratefully before Scott continued, “A minute to pack all your stuff up and get the hell out of my sight.”

Theo flinched back from his anger. 

“Scott, just wait a second.” he leaned forward to touch Scott's arm but he shooed it away.

“Theo. Don't. I don't want to hear any more of your lies. I've had enough of you and all the drama and bullshit you bring wherever you go.”

If he didn't feel so betrayed, and if he didn't know it was all an act, he would have felt horrible as Theo raised a hand to mouth and tears welled up in the chimera's eyes. 

Lifting his hand off his mouth, Theo went to say something but Scott cut him off.

“Get out.”

“Scott, please...”

A rage was burning in Scott's stomach as Theo begged for him to listen, a rage he let consume him and his face shift and eyes glowed blood red. “GET OUT OF MY DORM!” 

He grabbed Theo's arm and dragged him along the floor before yanking the door open and flinging him into the corridor. He let his alpha eyes burn into Theo's as his ex lay on the floor of the corridor before he slammed the door shut.

It wasn't till he shifted back half way across his dorm to his bed that Scott realised that he had tears in his eyes himself.

Falling heartbroken on the small bed, Scott fell into a terrible sleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning , Scott felt terrible with a dry mouth and a sore head. That was without mentioning the plain exhaustiveness from lack of sleep.

In addition to the missed calls from Stiles, and Lydia he also had missed calls from his mom (probably because of Stiles and Lydia) and from Theo.

Even seeing Theo's name made him feel sick. Stumbling out of bed, he somehow made his way to the shower and got ready for class.

For the day from hell, it went okay. Things weren't going smoothly, but being a werewolf had trained him to push his body to the limit and if no one was trying to kill him then how bad could it be?

Well.

Pushing open the cafe door, he felt his blood run cold as Theo was leaning against the bike rack. Why in gods name did Theo have to look so good, the sun shining perfectly on his tight fitting shirt and the playful grin on his lips.

But then the imagine of Theo on his knees as some random person slapped those perfectly sculptured cheekbones with his cock flashed before his eyes and the sick feeling returned.

“Hey, Scott.” Theo said lightly, carefully as Scott passed by. 

“Taking the term 'town bike' to a literal meaning now?” Scott asks, glancing over at him.”Should have told me earlier, would of bought a bike lock.”

Theo visibly recoiled at the taunt but didn't respond. Instead moved to catch up with Scott as he carried his pace.

“I deserve that.”

“You deserve so much more.”

Theo sighed, like he was in pain. 

“I made a mistake, okay, let me explain?” he asked.

“A mistake?” Scott huffed, stopping to turn and face his ex, “Does it make you feel better to use that word. Killing your sister, Tracey and Josh were a 'mistakes', helping the Dread Doctors was a 'mistake'. Tell me, enlighten me, is there anything about you do that isn't a mistake?”

“Falling for you.” Theo answered, which was just the push Scott needed to jump off a cliff. 

He forced Theo against the brick wall of the university, without a care for who saw as he towered over the chimera.

“Fall?” he demanded. “As in fall in love? You don't know the meaning of the word. I don't want to see you ever again!”

Those stupid pleading eyes that Theo used so well looked up at him. 

“That isn't true, listen to my heartbeat, Scott.” Theo tried to clasp his hand to drag it up to his chest. 

Pulling his hand away, Scott turned on his heels.

“I'm not interested in listening to anything from any part of you.”

After his encounter, he marched himself home, skipping the rest of class.

University wasn't like High School, for which he was grateful for right now although he was well aware he would regret this later on when he had to cram in the extra study. The walk back to the dorm did little to clear his head. 

The last thing he really wanted to see when he turned into his street was a blue jeep sitting on the side of the road, but of course, that’s exactly what was there.

Sighing deeply, he decided he wasn't going to go home yet and did a u-turn, upsetting the people walking behind him. Escape was almost in his grasp when he heard Stiles name call out.

“Scotty! Bro, Scott! Hey!”

He was attempting to ignore Stiles when he heard “Scott McCall, freeze!”

Mom? Did Stiles and Lydia really drag his mom out here?

A hand grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around, a familiar face filled up his vision with his typical goofy smile, while the strawberry blonde stood behind Stiles peering curiously at Scott with calculating eyes and his mother waited patiently by the jeep.

“Scott, man it looked like you were trying to ditch us!” Stiles accused, a knowing look in his eye “Come on buddy, what's wrong?”

“You haven't answered any phone calls or text for the past 24 hours” Lydia added, brushing her hair back. Working up fake umbrage Scott folded his arms together. “I don't reply to you guys and you drag my mom across the state? A bit pretentious of both of you isn't it?”

“Wow, the wolf has attitude, something definitely is wrong.” Stiles said to Lydia as he slapped an arm around Scott’s shoulder and lead him back towards the dorm. Lydia fell into line next to them, cocking her head to make eye contact with Scott. 

“Honey, I've spent all my high school life acting pretentious, you really shouldn't be so shocked.”

The march back to the dorm was remarkably quiet. Scott unlocked the dorm door and waved his uninvited guests into the small room.

“So this is what dorm life is like? It’s a lot tidier than I imagined.” Melissa mused as she looked, making her way to his bed “Do you have clean sheets?”

“Yes, Mom.”

“Good.” she replied back as she ran a finger along the windowsill checking for dust as Lydia leaned against the kitchen counter. “So, what's happening?”

Sighing at the consistent nagging that he really couldn't be bothered with right now, he folded his arms across his chest. 

“Nothing is wrong.” he insisted. “I’ve just been busy. I am at university after all.”

Lydia frowned, clearly not buying the story.

“Our phone ended with 'Lydia, I got to go' and given your an alpha werewolf that attracts all sorts of evil creatures we were a little worried.”

“Well, here you are and I'm just fine.” Just slightly heartbroken but they didn't need to know that yet. Not until after he had processed it. “So you've wasted all your gas for nothing. Not to mention dragging my mom into this.”

Que the expected eye roll from said mother.

“You could have answered the phone and told us that” Stiles snapped back, looking up from the textbook he’d found discarded on the floor. “Oh god, this is cheesy, even for Theo.”

Scott winced at the mention of Theo's name, an act not unnoticed by Lydia “Stiles, put it down.”

“No, no really, listen to this: 'I hope this book provides the same light and guidance to you as you do to me.'” he reads. “Pretty deep for a biology book if you ask me...”

Moving across the room to remove said textbook from her boyfriend hands, Lydia gave a pointed look at Melissa who clasped her hands together and took a big step forward towards Scott.

“Honey...”

She was interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door. Everyone turned to look at the door but no one actually moved. A more incessant knock followed, and Lydia stared at Scott before grimacing to herself and making her way to the door. 

“Never mind Scott, I'll get it.”

She was surprised to find Theo on the other side, mainly because he shared the room with Scott so she assumed he would just let himself in and also because she still wasn't 100% comfortable with him.

To be fair, Theo looked just as uncomfortable on the other side of the door. He shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes that she knew not to trust.

“Can I have a moment with Scott, alone please?”

Stiles leaned forward off the chair, glaring daggers into Theo. 

“What have you done?” he demanded.

Lydia forced a smile, not bothering to make it look convincing. 

“No problem, we'll just go...unload the jeep.” 

Scott turned around, arms crossed defiantly over his chest. Holding back tears as he faced the chimera standing the doorway he tried to ignore the pained look on Theo's face.

“I don't want to speak to you. I don't want to even see you.”

Theo looked visually rattled by Scott's attack but still went to take a step into the room. He was intercepted by Lydia and by this stage Melissa had came up to Scott and wrapped an arm around her son's shoulder. 

“If Scott says he doesn't want you here, then I suggest you leave.” she said calmly, cold and to the point.

Despite looking like he was considering saying something, Theo just reluctantly nodded and left.

Melissa held her son in her arms as he tried not to break down in front of them. Stiles flexed his fingers as he sat on the chair, tapping his right foot repeatedly 

“I still have my bat in the jeep if you want me to go talk to Theo.” he offered.

Scott smiled stupidly though the tears that managed to creep out as he shook his head. 

“I'm fine.” he assured his friend. “I just don't want to see his stupid face again.”

Lydia looked awkward as she floated in front of Scott, opening her mouth earned her a glare from Melissa but she pushed forward with her question. 

“Scott, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but what exactly did Theo do to you” she asked. “Not excusing him, but he sounded like he really wanted a chance to talk things over with you.”

Scott snorted, surprising himself and his mom 

“Would you want to talk with Stiles if you found out he was sleeping with a thousand different girls?”

Lydia nodded as she grimaced. 

“Yeah, I'd chop off his dick and feed it to Prada if that happened.”

Melissa furrowed her brows “You'd feed it to your handbag?”

Stiles raised a hand like he was still in high school. 

“Her dog, not her handbag.” he clarified. “We've had this discussion, back at Beacon Hills. When Lydia brought Peter back from the dead. I don't think I'm helping...”

The other three glared at him as they shouted “No.”

Trying to maintain diplomacy, Lydia continued her subtle interrogation “So, how did you find out, the truth? Did you walk in on Theo with….” she waved her arms in the air as a indication for Scott to finish the sentence.

“I found it on the internet.”

“Does Theo not logout of Facebook? That's like the first thing you learn in cheat school.” Stiles rambled. “Cheating 101 - do not stay logged into social media where your significant other has access.”

“You always logout of Facebook, should I be suspicious?” Lydia asks, turning to face him.

Stiles was taken aback before squeaking and looking around for support “Me? Me? Who would I even, no wait – no wait I change that, why would I even, like oh god!”

Scott grinned in spite of everything and glanced over to Lydia “You don't need to worry, his heartbeat tells me he's not cheating on you.”

“Oh I know.” she agrees. “Banshee powers.”

“That is not a thing.” Stiles countered, but shut up at the glares.

Running a hand through his hair, Scott took a deep breath before carrying on. “No, it turns out...” pause – god this was harder than he imagined it “Turns out . . . Turns out that theoisapornstar.” he rushed out.

He wasn't sure which one jaw dropped the furthest but it was Stiles who regain composure first, which was surprising. “Theo is what?”

“A porn star.”

“And you didn't know?”

“Not until I found him on PornHub.” Scott admitted.

Shit. 

His mother was right there, god this was more awkward. Theo always ruined everything. He hated the chimera with a burning rage – except, he really really didn't. He missed Theo, the snark which almost rivalled Stiles, the false wall of strength that he let down occasionally around Scott, the way Theo said things that Scott thought but would never say.

It burnt a huge hole in his heart that it was all fake. He wasn't sure what Theo's endgame was, and it didn't matter now.

Melissa coughed “Honey, I love you, I really do but some things a Mother just doesn't need to know or hear.”

Lydia, having processed the information pressed on. “So you found him, in the video...”

“Videos, there's a few of him whoring himself out.” Degrading Theo didn't make him feel as good as he thought it should of.

“Right, and then what happened?”

“I told him I knew his filthy secret and I kicked him out.”

Lydia sighed, cocking her head to side to look at Melissa who merely shook her head in disgust “I never liked that kid, not even as a 10 year old.” A glance to Stiles was also rewarded in a fierce shake of his head. Realising she was going to have to be the sole voice of reason, Lydia focused on Scott again.

“So you kicked him out of his place with no warning or chance to explain?”

“Why should I? This is my place.” Scott argued, pointing his fingers at the floor to literate his point.

“My son does not have to keep some low life cheater in his dorm.” Melissa agreed. “Maybe Theo should have thought of the consequences before...you know?”

“Yes, I'm not disagreeing with that, I'm just saying - and remember I am a proud, fully paid up member of the 'I hate Theo Raeken' club - that maybe you should hear him out so if nothing else you can get some closure.”

What Scott really wanted to do was wrapped himself up in a blanket and stick his tongue out at Lydia. 

What Scott did was text Theo.

All it said was 'Diner down the road – 7pm'

 

Scott got to the diner around 6:30, but waited outside for 45 minutes. He didn't want Theo to think it was an important to him as it was.

He entered the Diner and froze as he made eye contact with Theo who was sitting roughly halfway down the building. A waitress came up, but he politely brushed her off. On the table sat a small, squashed burger, some fries, a melted Sunday, and drink. 

Theo had the audacity to look annoyed as Scott sat down.

“Would of been warm if you had came in at seven like you told me, rather than standing around the corner for the past 15 minutes.” he quipped.

Ignoring the fact Theo knew he’d been hiding, Scott chose to look down at the food with fake disdain. 

“I'm not hungry anyway.” he said flatly. “And all I want from you if an explanation on why your ass is open access to everyone.”

Theo went bright red, it wasn't often Scott got to see him flush with embarrassment. Most of the time it was when Theo had realised he had opened up too much to Scott and tried to take it back. Normally it was cute and adorable, but today it felt like vengeance. Like getting Theo to understand some of his pain.

“Not so loud, Scott we're in a public location so we need to have a calm discussion.”

Scott knew better, and he should be better. He was better but something snapped. 

“Oh,” Scott asked mockingly, voice increasing in volume. “if you didn't want everyone to know what a dirty little slut you are for a $10 bill then maybe you shouldn't have chosen to do porn. Does it make you feel amazing knowing some old guy is getting off to you being bent over a pool table? Should I bend you over this table and let everyone see how well you suck cock?”

The whole diner went quiet and turned to stare.

Theo went from a pale white at Scott's rage, to an even deeper shade of red. Tears pooled in his eyes as he stood up and with raw emotion in his voice he said, “Well...way to hit the nail on the head Scott. Congratulations on finally realising how worthless I am. Sorry it took you so long. Thanks for the good talk.” 

With that, Theo stormed out of the diner, leaving Scott wonder how it had gone from him feeling like the victim to him feeling very much like the villain.

An old lady behind him twisted her seat to face him. 

“You were a bastard to that poor boy.” she rightfully accused.

Scott left the diner, and all the curious stares and whispers from the other customers and headed into the night. He was going to head home, but Theo's scent caught his nose and grudgingly he followed it down the streets away from the dorm rooms of UC Davis.

A sense of urgency hit his him when he smelt blood. Picking up the pace, he turned into a dark alley where, of course, a bloodied Theo was being held up against the wall.

“You chose the wrong place to come, Omega.” The wolf with his claws around Theo neck taunted, squeezing it tighter as blood began to drip from the wound. 

One of the other wolves noticed Scott and turned to face him, his eyes glowing yellow as he shifted. “I suggest you run along little human...”

Scott shifted in turn, staring them down with blood red eyes. 

“And I suggest you put him down without harming another hair on his head.” he growled back.

The wolf with his hands around Theo's throat loosened his grip but still held him up against the wall “And what does an Alpha want with an Omega?”

“He's not an Omega, he's mine. My Beta.”

The other wolf seemed to consider the situation for a moment before his mates convinced him that it wasn't worth the fight and he dropped Theo onto the concrete and walked pass Scott.

He wasn't going to lie, he didn't like seeing Theo beaten and bloodied on the ground and his first instinct was to hold him and take away his pain. Pushing aside those old feelings, he looked down at the injured boy at his feet and simply asked “Can you get up?”

Theo shook his head pitifully and Scott reached down to yank him to his feet, inducing a wince and hiss of pain from Theo. 

Now that the chimera was standing, he could see the damage down to Theo's chest and he felt an instant pang of regret. Holding Theo's arm gently, he took as much of Theo's pain as he could. As soon as Theo realised what Scott was doing he tried to pull or twist away but he was too weak.

“Come on.” he said to Theo as he half carried half dragged him back to the dorm.

“Jesus Scott, you were going to talk not kill him.” Lydia shrieked - a normal human shriek, as opposed to a banshee, skull crushing shriek. Nevertheless, it still hurt his heads as he lay Theo down on the couch.

“It wasn't me.” Scott answered, making his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Theo.

“Is he going to be okay?” Melissa asked, looking worryingly at Theo's wounds, which were still bleeding through the remains of his top. Despite her intense dislike for him, she was still a nurse and he was something to her son. What exactly he was, apart from a massive pain in the ass she wasn't sure, but he was something.

“Yeah, chimera's heal slower than real supernatural creatures so it just taking a bit longer.” Scott said, his cold tone betrayed by the worry in his eyes as he stare at Theo's limp body as he straddled the chair next to couch and carefully placed the glass next to him.

“Who did this?” Lydia asked cautiously, not moving from where her and Stiles were curled up across the room. Scott answered without taking his eyes off Theo. 

“Some members of another pack, took offense to an omega roaming freely through their streets.”

Melissa looked shocked and disgusted, despite her son being a true alpha she wasn't up to speed on the different ranks and what that meant “That doesn't give them the right to attack someone else. At the end of the day he's still a human kid underneath everything else and they're still humans. It's still assault, it's still attempted murder!”

Scott got up to find a face cloth and run it under warm water. “Some werewolves don't care, they just see the world as Alpha, Beta, Omega and Omegas are there to be beaten and used.”

“Used?” Melissa queried, however the look that both Lydia and Stiles gave her the answer she (didn't) need.

“Besides,” Stile lamented “It's the same problem we had in Beacon Hills. How do you go to the police and explain that you've been attacked by a supernatural creature of the night?”

“And,” Lydia continued “We can't play the human vs werewolf moral cards when we have gangs shooting gangs, police shooting civilians, and terror acts. We're all monsters, just some of us just have teeth and claws.”

Scott gently wiped some of the blood off Theo face, causing the chimera to laugh weakly before wincing in pain. Melissa smiled sadly as she watched her son carefully treat Theo's wounds before rising quietly out of her spot. She motioned to Lydia and Stiles it was time to go.

Stiles looked like he wanted to say something to Scott before he thought better of it, probably thanks to the dirty looks he got from the two other women, and they quietly left the two boy's alone in the dorm.

* * *

In the morning, Theo woke with the pain of bright light streaming on his face. He felt like death, and yet he still felt safe and comfortable regardless of the stinging and burning from his wounds. A familiar smell filled his nose.

Scott.

Twisting, and hissing from the shooting pain he felt a smirk ply his lips as he watched Scott slumped over a chair next to him drooling.

“Sleeping like that is bad for your posture.” he lectured, ignoring the breaks in his voice from the pain. 

Scott stirred and smiled with sleepy eyes at Theo. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Terrible.”

They both laughed, Scott frowning with concern when Theo winced slightly.

“I thought laughter was meant to be good for you.” Theo growled, still smiling through the pain.

“It's meant to help you heal quicker.” Scott corrected, stretching on the chair with his arms up in the air and head back. His singlet top rode up to expose the bottom of his stunning tan chest, with a perfect V disappearing into his pants. It was something Theo was used to seeing, although it was normally from Theo waking him up with amazing head.

Theo decided to over play his hand. 

“I guess you want me to laugh as much as possible then...”

Scott glanced down at the wounded chimera with a puzzled look on his face so Theo carried on. “The more I laugh, the faster I heal, the sooner you can toss me out again.”

Scott breathed out deeply before staring blankly out the window to the side of them.

Shit. He had overplayed his hand. 

It was quiet for far too long as Theo considered all the ways he could have not fucked up this golden moment to explain himself to Scott, or at least get the other boy to listen to him.

But Scott interrupted him from his self-loathing. 

“I thought we had something, you know.” he said painfully. “I hadn't felt the way I felt about you since Kira or Allison. So many pointless relationships at university and then you, of all people strut back into my life like you weren't the worst thing that ever happened to me and then, I thought. God.”

It went quiet for too long again as Theo waited for Scott to continue and then he realised he had waited too long and then . . .

“We did. Scott. I promise you we did. When I came back to Beacon Hills my head was fucked up and I was a terrible person, the worst person ever...”

“I'll tell Stalin and Hitler to stop arguing over that award.” Scott said with a sad smile and Theo managed a small chuckle.

“I don't expect people to forgive me for what I did or how I helped the Dread Doctors but I left Beacon Hills and got my head together and I don't know how to explain it Scott, but I learned to be free.” He paused for a second, looking at Scott who was at least still paying him attention. 

“When I bumped into you at the cafe, I wasn't sure what was going to happen, what you were going to say but then you were so amazing and supportive and I really did fall in love with you. Scott you're perfect, I was lucky to have you while I did.”

“But you still chose to get fucked on camera, for the whole world to see. My boyfriend being rammed six ways to sundown.”

Lowering his head Theo sighed sadly “Yeah. Not my best choice. Funny thing is, I came here with no money, no family, no friends and someone said ‘hey you're hot because well...” He gestured to himself - the joke fell flat as Scott just stared at him, not coldly or with anger but with a disappointment that burned harder than the stomach wounds.

“Anyway, I could make easy money by making some simple jack off videos and who was going to care? No one cared about me. Then those offers dried up and they started asking for more full on things and once again, I said why not, I'm a werewolf . . .”

“Chimera.” Scott corrected harshly before mentally kicking himself – he had always promised not to play on Theo's inferiority complex. 

Theo bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Chimera, I'll heal, I can't get sick, why not. Then we meet, and I realised things were getting serious so I quit, and got a new job. But, once it's out there it's out there isn't it? I can't take it down, and I understand that you can't accept that...”

Scott didn't say anything as he got up, and Theo felt his heart sink. Deep down he knew it wouldn't change anything, he was still a murderous fuck up.

Scott froze, deep in thought for a second “What is your new job then?”

Theo lowered his head in shame but didn't answer.

Scott leaned over him on the couch. “No more lies Theo.”

Really Theo wanted to point out he didn't lie, he just omitted parts of the truth. His upbringing from the Dread Doctors had taught him all sorts of morally dubious ways. Instead he answer Scott truthfully, the way he deserved “Garbage man.”

Scott furrowed his brows in that adorable way that he did whenever he was confused or puzzled “Garbage man?”

“It's not like I graduated high school or have any real talents.” Theo answered, not looking up at Scott.

“There's nothing wrong with being a Garbage man, you should have told me. At least it’s a legal job.”

Legal job, yes, at least Theo wasn't caught up in some illegal activities. The bar was set just right for him then as he sunk further into the couch.

* * *

Scott tinkered around in the kitchen, washing the dishes as he thought over everything. A 1000 thoughts swirled around his head as he scrubbed the coffee cup till it shattered in his hands. Perhaps he was over thinking everything as he scooped up the remains and binned them – at least it wasn't the Yoda coffee cup Stiles had got him for Christmas.

As he made the short trip back to the lounge from the dorm kitchen, he found Theo sitting up on the couch, shirtless. The wounds on his chest were almost fully healed. The idiot on the couch looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I'll be out of your hair shortly, I might catch a train or bus up to Portland or Vancouver.”

“That's a shame, seeing as everyone's come over I was going to cook some ribs and wedges.”

That got Theo's attention, who looked at him with gauging eyes. Sticky ribs were a favourite of Theo's, and Scott did an amazing job at cooking - Melissa was a good teacher when she wasn't being overworked and underpaid at the hospital.

“Do...you mean?” Theo asked gingerly

“I mean I would prefer it if you stayed here. With me. You're not worthless or a lost cause, you're strong and smart. Maybe a bit too smart.” Scott laughed, smiling at the chimera who grinned in response “But you're my little work in progress.”


End file.
